1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for generating a User Interface (UI) using a unified development environment, and more particularly, to a method for generating a UI using a unified development environment, which enables implementation of an application UI developed in the unified development environment in various execution environments.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various application execution environments have emerged. Therefore, as an application development environment is provided on an execution environment basis, a developer should find out every development environment and get knowledge of the development environment.
For example, if a UI is to be generated for a Rich Internet Application (RIA) or a Web application, a developer should produce the RIA or the Web application using separate development environments and should get knowledge of each development environment.
However, considering that more and more development environments are created, the developer faces limits in finding out every development environment and learning about the development environment.
Moreover, if an application is to be modified in the phase of running the application, the application should be modified and distributed individually in each development environment because the application was created in different development environments. As a result, development cost and running cost are increased.